Dead End
Dead End is a apocalyptic drama story written by Jamie which follows the story of Henry Shepard-Williams as an unknown infection spreads across the world and causes the majority of its population to become reanimated monsters whose only intention is to devour the living. Synopsis Ever since the end of the disastrous and tragic World War, the world of Olympus has been at complete peace and the world's inhabitants have been working together for years to evolve their technology and improve their life, which has been very successful, now humanity takes great pride as its population can sit back and appreciate the beautiful life they have forged for themselves. However, like all things, nothing lasts forever and just as humanity reaches their most amazing achievements, a mysterious and completely unknown infection spreads around their world and homes, turning the majority of the population into reanimated monsters while forcing the few fortunate ones who were able survive the outbreak into a dark fight to retake their world in hopes of being able to return to their old beautiful lives before their species reaches the dead end of extinction. Dead End's World Lore *The world of Dead End is not called Earth and is in fact called Olympus, which is where the world's religion origins from, while the twelve nations, a replacement word to countries, are named after each religion God and Goddess that sits on the olympian council. While the nations are different from real life countries, most do share some similarities with real life existing countries, like Zeus Nation (based off of America) shares similarities with both England and the Caribbeans like more rain as well as smaller nearby islands. *The most commonly believed religion around the world is Olympian Mythology, based off of the existing Greek Mythology from real life, which was created (in story) by the usage of the Nation's names being used for the Gods and Goddess and then the world being the religious world itself. This religion has been believed for as long as writing has existed with the majority of the population, only a few not, believing in it. *The main spoken language around the world is english which is worded just like in real life. However there are some real life phrases such as "Oh my God" that are different in the series, for example "Oh my God" is instead "Oh my Gods" due to the most common religion in the world has multiple Gods. There are also other nations around the world that speak a different language than English which will be explored upon. *All types of sexuality (Straight, Bisexual, etc) are generally have become generally well accepted in recent years although it is still a more private thing between people except for places such as sex clubs/shops. *Instead of two world wars, there was only one big world war with every nation involved and taking their sides. The war five years in total and caused a huge death count but also led to the nations coming together in peace and work together to evolve, no huge conflicts between nations have happened since. *Due to all the nations working together, some technology is much more evolved with things such as laptops not needing a connection to access the internet, power tubes being built under the surface that use power conductors to use the light from the sun to power every city and town, like solar panels in real life. Technology advances such as holographic tablets along with laptops and such being touch screen. *Vehicles and weapons have also been technologically improved with all types of vehicles having been made to run on electric batteries that only need to go through a cooling period before people can move again, no fuel needed for traveling while the weapons have been upgraded so their shots are like lasers but they hit like bullets and only need to cool off and recharge after the weapon has been fired a certain amount of times. The weapons that are on a vehicle, such as a military plane, also have these upgrades. The trade-off for both vehicles and weapons is that the cool down period can sometimes take a while. *Despite all the evolution for technology that has been made in the world's history, every nation still has old fashioned buildings that are made out of bricks, wood, etc rather than buildings made out of metal, although a few buildings have been built with metal, which gives every city and town a modern day renaissance look despite all the futuristic technology that has been created. There is also a lot of ruins of old cities that have been left alone or been slight built upon and improved rather than being destroyed. *Horrible things in real life history such as slavery, animal testing for things like makeup (things such as makeup and clothes being designed and created through other, more successful, means) and hunting animals for sport also never happened in the history of Olympus, leading to no type of animal to be on the edge of extinction while everyone has always been equal to each other for as long as humanity has lived, excluding nation leaders and celebrities having more money than common people due to their jobs. However animals are also still hunted for food as it is commonly believed that animals hunt each other anyway and, despite general equality, criminal acts like murder and robbing still commonly happen. *Unlike in real life, pollution and global warming no longer exist due to the evolution that has been made in terms of technology which resulted in things such as fossil fuels not being needed due to electricity and the power that has been gained from using the light of the sun which makes for a better, cleaner, world. Parts Dead End/Part One|Part One Characters If you wish to see the full list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the story, as well as their current statuses, then feel free to check out this page. If you would prefer to see the full list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the story, without any spoilers on their current statuses, please check out this page instead. |-|Part One = Main Cast *Andrew Lee Potts as Henry Shepard-Williams *Yvonne Strahovski as Alana Shepard-Williams *Will Patton as Edward Williams Guest Cast Recurring Cast Trivia *The main themes of the series are : **The development story of strangers eventually becoming family to each other. **The choice between trying to control nature or simply deciding to try and survive it. *Originally Dead End was to be written and "published" as if it was a TV Series, with each issue being released as an episode and each part replaced with seasons. However the author later opted to write in parts rather than seasons, although the writing of Dead End is still more inspired towards shows. Category:Dead End